Silent Box
by risokura
Summary: Ten drabbles. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.  
**AN: **There's a drabble challenge out there called the ten song drabble meme where you write ten drabbles in accordance to the song that comes up on your music player's shuffle and you can only write it within the duration of the song. Decided to give it a go ...

-x-

_silent box  
ten song drabble challenge_-x-

**i. FADE TOGETHER; Franz Ferdinand  
****  
**_You'll never find him …go back home.  
_**  
**He's traveled the path he has been on for so long, he's lost sight of where he was going. Every step, every push, every breath, was it for naught? He'd left his village in search of the one person he'd always been trying to save, trying to prove that he'd be better, stronger. And now …now he finds himself walking a never ending circle, passing through trodden and beaten paths of those who have long existed before him. His days pass on without time, or direction. Rain falls, and storms rage on. Invisible abrasions that he bears are washed away with the passing of time. He faintly remembers what's happened to him if he thinks hard enough. Throughout all that may have happened, and all that has yet to come, he remains undeterred. His focus keeps steady and unwavering. He opens himself up to new insight. When he wanders, he knows he won't think. He'll keep on walking no matter what his mind might be telling his heart. The silent plea remains bleeding within his inner core.

_I will…_

**ii. PRESIDENT; IAMX**

They both find that wearing a mask is a probable way of dealing with a false reality.

—_they pull our strings_

And in this reality, the only truth is what they know. Because they reside in a dual reality wherein there are no winners or losers; vulnerability is the only way to survive. Behind every smile, smirk, jeer, shout, scream, taunt, grin, and sneer, simplicity is at a lost. Neither truly grasps any understanding of what they do to the other, because nothing else matters beyond the confines of their reality.

_for all you lonely boys—_

In their distorted world, the power they have over the other is a never ending battle of dominance. Wherein they both seek to succeed the other. The world around them is their battlefield, and those surrounding them are the onlookers to the fight. When they give into the false reality, they'll have no more reasons to wear their masks.

**iii. OUT OF THE CAGE; 2012**

_For the first time …_

For the first time Sasuke could attest to actually feeling at peace.

The soft ruffle of the leaves in the canopy of trees, to the cloudless and endlessly expansive sky. Sasuke opens his eyes slightly, gazing up at the sunlight that filters in through gapes and cracks overhead. If he could choose one moment in time to freeze, to live forever, it would be this. Where there was no more pain, no more agony, just simple being. His onyx gaze switches briefly from what's above him to the person resting on the tree behind him. Blonde hair falls over heavy lidded eyes, the repetition of soft breathing with each steady rise and fall of his chest. Sasuke dares not disturb him, only letting the other to keep on resting while he falls back into place on his lap.

_…For the first …time?_

He smiles.

**iv. BINGO; M.I.A**

_"Have you lost your mind?"_

Naruto returns home to their apartment one night with a big box cradled in his arms. As Naruto is cracking the stagnant bones in his back, he nudges the box with his foot and exclaims to Sasuke that he bought them a stereo. Sasuke refuses to hear Naruto's reasoning for buying the contraption and vehemently insists that he take it right back to the store where he got it from. Naruto justly ignores him as Sasuke mutters about the neighbors already hating them enough as it is, now Naruto has given them even more reason too.

When all is said and done, Naruto finds a place (miraculously in their tiny apartment) for the stereo and rejoices in all the loud sounds that he can produce with it. He celebrates his achievements by doing a small victory dance around the cramped living room and a few strange gyrations that he decides to pass off as his own personal style of dancing.

…And then an idea hits the blond and its trouble for Sasuke.

Deciding he's having no fun by himself, Naruto promptly rushes off to find Sasuke—who, as to no one's surprise, doesn't want to be bothered—and proceeds to try and get the Uchiha to dance with him. Uchiha's—as Sasuke so proudly tells him—don't dance. However, Naruto is ever the persistent one and eventually drives Sasuke to the point where the raven haired man turns on the cheerful blonde and tries to pummel him into a wall. Needless to say, a few faulty Rasengan and Chidori later and Naruto finally succeeds in getting Sasuke to dance with him.

_"I think you're _**wrong**, _Sasuke. For an Uchiha, you're a pretty okay dancer."_

"_Shut up, Dobe and watch your feet."_

**v. BLACK BALLOON; The Kills**

Hope was a fading thing, Naruto knew. He was able to grasp this concept even as a young child. But in adversity he found that it was the only thing that would keep him going, keep others going. When his team was falling behind, he'd put on a sunny disposition and offer support in anyway that he could. Always encouraging people, or showing them another side to things. It's what kept him and others going and he knew it well. It was only natural that when the sun finally went down and everyone had retired for the night, Naruto would allow himself to fall apart away from prying eyes, only to wake up early and repeat the same façade that he had carried within him in the early dawn.

**vi. OUCH**; **Be Your Own Pet**

It's ironic that a ninja would have a low threshold for pain.

For they're ones who spends nearly their entire life nursing injuries of battles past and yet …after one bee sting, they can be reduced to that of a sniveling baby. Such was the plight of Uzumaki Naruto as he managed to somehow get attacked and stung to death by an entire swarm of bees on a mission with Sasuke and Sakura in the Land of Rain. When Sasuke finally managed to catch up with Naruto, he had been reduced to a swollen twitching mess on the side of the road. Sasuke is quick to get in touch with Sakura to let her know of their location and then knelt down beside Naruto to survey his injuries.

_"It hurts."_

_"Stop crying, this is nothing compared to what you've already been put through."_

**vii. NINETEEN; Tegan and Sara**

They told themselves that it was nothing but a convenient fuck. It was a quick and emotionless thing that both had grown accustomed too over time. Neither of them knew where it had started. A stressful mission? Pent up sexual frustration? Emotions long buried now springing forth in the later stages of their youth? And yet both males refused to think about it.

Sasuke was always ready to go before the first light of morning. Naruto would always pretend he was asleep as he heard Sasuke get ready in the darkened room and then would leave as quickly as he had come. The only witness to what had happened from the night before would be his silhouette lingering briefly in the doorway to Naruto's bedroom and a lukewarm imprint of his body in his bed. As soon as he had left, Naruto would roll over in bed, tracing out the contours in the sheet that had once latched onto Sasuke's body.

Then, just like Sasuke, Naruto would rise from bed and leave behind the world they had created, only to return to it again that very next night.  
**  
viii. ALCOHOL; CSS**

If there's one thing Sasuke is incapable of doing, it's holding his liquor.

This usually amuses Naruto to no end when he sees the Uchiha heir trying especially hard to concentrate on whatever it is he's doing after he's ingested a significantly small amount of alcohol and can't seem to get his bearings. Things get progressively worse when Sasuke continues to drink, refusing to acknowledge that he wasn't blessed with the oh-so-important hold-your-godamn-liquor gene. It's only when he ends up throwing up and nearly passing out on the floor that Naruto decides that Sasuke's had enough fun for the night and decides to take him home for the night.

…However, before he mounts his comatose friend on his back and gets ready to travel, Naruto takes the liberty to snap a few blackmail shots of Sasuke with his head pushed up against the bar, mouth wide open and a sake bottle in his hand...

You know …just for good measure.  
**  
ix. DON'T JUMP; Tokio Hotel**

He remembers when his brother slaughtered his whole existence and turned everything that he knew into fragrant shambles, causing the cogs of fate to halt as if time itself no longer existed. Sasuke grew up in stagnant time, passing figures that bore no significance in his life or his mission. It was only after he met Naruto, did the cogs start to click and whirr back to life again.  
**  
x. YOU FUCKING LOVE IT; Dirty Pretty Things  
**_**  
**__"I should have known you'd abuse your power as Hokage once you got it. Idiot."_

As Hokage Naruto is quick to learn that the majority of whatever he says goes. Sasuke likes to think that he's an exception to this rule, but Naruto explicitly made it clear to him that whatever Hokage-sama wants—Hokage-sama gets. That …was the only natural way to explain how half of Sakura's lingerie mysteriously went missing at random when she left Naruto and Sasuke up to their own devices late one night in the Hokage tower. Naruto immediately told her that Jiraiya must have gone on a secret panty excursion again. Sasuke went along with Naruto's stupid story for the sake of simplicity. Sakura both called them stupid and demanded that they front the bill for her missing lingerie.

_"…Shut up, you know you fucking love it."_


End file.
